Talk:Metroidvania
New Page I... wow. A great idea, sure, but what the hell happened with that formatting? Did you edit with the rich-text version? -- Dejiko : Looks like the guy just cut-and-pasted huge chunks from other pages -- notice the Metacritic colours, and the ".exe .tgz .dmg" from the Freeware page in what was the "publisher" column. The dude didn't notice she/he was pasting INSIDE the previous tables, and didn't stick around to see what the page looked like after publishing it. I cleaned it up. --Mozai 23:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Metroidvanias Might it be possible to have a small section at the end for games that are like metroidvanias, but not quite? Two games in particular in my mind are: Shaman King Master of Spirits 2 for GBA - Collect spirits like Aria of Sorrow, but the stages are Classic-Castlevania (classicvania?) styled. You can revisit past stages and use the powers of certain spirits to get past obstacles you couldn't before. After a certain plot-point, you can warp to any stage you've visited. Better than the first MoS, and you can even fight the bosses from MoS1 in MoS2. It's actually made by Konami, so you know this shit's legit. Vampire Killer for MSX (MSX2?) - Essentially Konami's remix of the first Castlevania for MSX, however, each stage is redesigned to be a big maze with locked doors and shit. IIRC. there's also merchants who sell you weapons/sub-weapons. Pretty cool, but a bit weird to get into at first. Not quite a full metroidvania, but more of a forerunner of things to come. Still pretty fun though. And IIRC, it also allows joypad support. Metroid games and NDS Castlevania games Hey, why these games aren't there? Somebody should add them Grand270 16:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cave Story is not a Metroid-style game A whole bunch of these games like Maze of Galious and Cave Story don't actually play anything like Metroid. Who are the morons compiling this list? I give you Cave Story, because I always felt it was more of a metroid-play-style of game and not a pure exploratory world (you don't even really backtrack to gain much new save for one chunk of the game, and that one's completely altered anyways). However, MoG is quite exploratory and backtracking is an integral part to it, same with obtaining things you couldn't before. Also, this is a METROIDVANIA page, you jackass. Not just Metroid-like games. Fucking shit. Keeping Kurovadis though. --Dejiko (talk) 20:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Seconding Maze of Galious as not really being a Metroidish game. This retard obviously hasn't played it. But Cave Story definitely needs to be removed. :How is Cave Story not a 'new upgrades, time for backtracking and re-exploring' game? --Mozai (talk) 17:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Soul Reaver Was disappointed to see that Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver isn't on here. The rest of the series doesn't fit such a description, but Soul Reaver OOZES Metroidvania. 00:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RaiFighter Blaster Master? Somebody add it, it's a classic NES title. It came out two years after Metroid and three years before Metroid II for the GBA. I dare say it does the metroidvania style better than both of those two (and perhaps the first few Castlevanias as well). Re-exploration, upgrades, backtracking, the whole nine yards (although, sadly, there aren't too many secrets/easter eggs to be found). It even changes things up with some zelda-esque top-down dungeons. 22:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) -= Few PC games to add =- Strider Rogue Legacy Inescapable Batman™: Arkham Origins Blackgate - Deluxe Edition Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate HD Valdis Story: Abyssal City Guacamelee Dust: An Elysian Tail Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet Inescapable Inescapable >pc metroidvanias >no eternal daughter shiggy